


The Lecture

by alvahana



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting bumped in the head is never fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lecture

“Woah, easy there, Neal. Don’t stand up just yet.”

“Sorry…"

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“What…no ‘cowboy up’ this time?"

“In despite of what you might think, I do have compassion, you know.”

“…Thanks, Peter.”

“Don’t mention it. You think you can walk to my car? It’ll be more comfortable than sitting on the concrete floor.”

“Probably. Gonna need your help, though.”

“Then let’s get you up. On three: one…two…three.”

“…Arrrgh…”

“You okay, Neal?”

“Dizzy…need a minute…”

“Take your time, buddy.”

“……Think I’m good now.”

“It’s all right, just lean on me. Diana, I’m driving Neal to the hospital to get checked out. You got things under control here?”

“Yeah, Boss. Jones and I can handle it.”

“That’s really not necessary, Peter. It’s not like I got shot or something. Just bumped my head a little.”

“Neal, you passed out.”

“I…was feigning unconsciousness so the gunman would let his guard down.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, I recalled I was the one who caught him off-guard and disarmed him in the end.”

“I also recalled after that, I was the one who caught you before you did an impressive face plant.”

“…Okay, I did passed out, but only for a few minutes. I’m fine.”

“I really want to look up the definition of ‘fine’ in your dictionary.”

“I _will_ be fine. The last thing I need right now is waiting in the ER for hours to be poked by doctors and nurses.”

“Tell you what: If you can walk a straight line from here to my car without my help, I’ll let you skip the ER, drive you home and let you sleep it off.”

“…Can I ask Jones to give me a hand?”

“No.”

“You’re mean.”

“Don’t glare at me. It’s for your own good, Neal.”

“Fine, hospital it is, but no overnight stay no matter what.”

“We’ll let the doctor decide that.”

“But Peter—”

“C’mon, my car’s just around the corner. Here, mind your head. Neal, seat belt…let me help you.”

“I can put my seat belt on just fine, Dad. And please stop hovering and staring at me. You’re making my headache worse.”

“Sorry.”

“……”

“You wanna come to my place later?”

“…So no overnight stay in the hospital?”

“I figure even if the doctor makes you stay, you’d still charm the nurse to help you break out at night.”

“Awww, Peter, you know me so well.”

“Yeah, yeah. El’s making dinner tonight. You can sleep in our guestroom after dinner.”

“Thanks for the invite, but I’d prefer going back to June’s and sleep it off in my own bed. Besides, I don’t want to hear you lecturing me about taking risks.”

“You did pull some crazy stunts today. If we didn’t came in—”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Is June at home?”

“No, she’s visiting her daughter in London this week.”

“Neal…”

“Don’t worry. Mozzie will probably come by tonight. He’s been rambling non-stop about the theories he’s developed on the series of plane crashes that happened lately…I can ask him to bring me some take-out.”

“So you’d rather eat take-out food and listen to Mozzie’s conspiracy theories all night than enjoy the soup made by Elizabeth and have a quiet rest in our guestroom.”

“…You’ve got a point. Can I crash at your place?”

“Sure.”

“…No lecture?”

“No lecture, I promise.”

“Great.”

“Well…not from me tonight, at least. Because I’m sure you will get a real earful and a lot of mother-henning from El. My lecture can wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, whumping Neal has become my new hobbies...:P


End file.
